Sinful's Quest
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Sinful Nature ventures through to the otherside with the hope of meeting a particular walleyed mare.


I paced back and forth at the entrance of the Rift. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Webhead112233 asked. "Are you kidding? Opportunities like this come up once, maybe twice in a life time. I gotta take it."

"But you won't just be writing about it, you'd be actually becoming apart of that world," Webhead explained, "You might not be able to pull yourself out. Your mind could leave you."

"I know," Sinful said, "But it's a risk I have to take. You don't understand, your not a smut writer." Webhead looked skeptical, "I can understand wanting to become apart of the stories you write. I once was lost within a story so deeply I nearly didn't return, but this is going to far."

Sinful shook his head. "It's more than that. I'm the spirit of Sinful Nature, I have to. If I didn't at least try, it would be a breach of my vows. Worry not my stuck up friend, I'll find my way back out; some way or another."

And with that, Sinful stepped into the Rift.

Sinful adapted to walking on four legs faster than he expected, not that he had a choice in the matter. It was either learn how to walk as a pony, or return to his channel. He had a mission, and no obstacle would stand in his way.

Sinful Nature wasn't a particularly tall earth pony, but he didn't need to be. The ponies of Ponyville had been slightly suspicious of the stallion with the mocha coat, crimson mane, and lust spirit cutie mark, but that was more do to his tendency to forget his filter and make lewd jokes when he probably shouldn't.

Pinkie Pie had had no problem with him, but he still avoided her like the plaque; but not because he didn't like her. In fact, he liked her quite a bit, and knew that if he stayed around her too long, he would surly do something that would compromise his mission.

Sinful initially found work as an farm hand on Sweet Apple Acres, again avoiding too much time with Applejack, for fear that his nature would get the better of him.

Eventually, Sinful found work that utilized his special talent; selling adult novels. It was just like he'd done back at his channel, only now he was being paid for it! But this wasn't all Sinful did, he also played an important role in Equestrian society.

Whenever a pony tried to hide their feelings, tried to reject their nature, or tried to convince themselves that there was something wrong with their preferences, Sinful was there. He helped people accept their sinful natures, and even take pride in them. This, he did for free.

Sinful managed to build himself an impressive horde of wealth. He wasn't rich by any means, but he was gaining bits while spending the bare minimum. After awhile, Sinful realized that he'd lost track of his original goal.

Just as Sinful was contemplating how to get back on track, fate bitch slapped him. He was walking through the town, thinking about what to do next, when the sky fell on his head. Or at least, that's what he assumed happened; the only information he had was that something pale blue fell from the sky, landed on him, and knocked him unconscious.

He woke up after only to few seconds and found himself face to face with Ditzy Do. Putting two and two together, Sinful deduced that the mail mare had been making a deliver, was blown off course, and was now lying on top of him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sinful said as Ditzy stood back up. "I'm so sorry!" Ditzy said frantically. "It's not a problem," Sinful said, picking himself up, "Things fall on me all the time; though usually it's a piano or anvil and it's not an accident."

Ditzy laughed, "I'm sorry for crashing into you, I just get... turned around sometimes." Ditzy said, gesturing to her eyes. "As I said, it's not a problem. Frankly, if a aerial strike is the price to meet a beautiful mare, then so be it." Sinful said.

"B-Beautiful? Me?" Ditzy questioned, blushing. Sinful grinned, "I've been told several times since I came to town that I have a habit of jumping the gun. That said, I hope you wouldn't mind my asking you to dinner."

"You mean like a date?" Ditzy asked. "No, not like a date. A date." Sinful said. "Well, why would you want to go on a date with me?" Ditzy asked. "Well, it's fairly simply logic really. Meet attractive mare, ask her to dinner, get to know her, pray you don't embarrass yourself in front of her." Sinful explained.

"Attractive?" Ditzy questioned. "Yes you pronounced it perfectly," Sinful said, "Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"Um, okay." Ditzy said, slightly confused. Sinful smiled, "See you then."

Ditzy still didn't quite understand her encounter with the earth pony called Sinful Nature. She decided that she must have misheard him, or misunderstood what he meant. Surly he hadn't actually asked her out on a-

Ditzy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Sinful Nature. "H-how are you up here?" Ditzy asked. "You know, I'm still not sure about that. I was under the impression the earth ponies couldn't walk on clouds. Oh well, I guess sin really does exist everywhere. Shall we?"

**Three weeks later**

Sinful and Ditzy's tongues struggled against eachother, both trying desperately to explore the other's mouth. Their first date had gone well, Sinful had even gone against his base instincts and not invited her back to his place; a massive feat for Sinful.

It took all of Sinful's force of will not to attack Ditzy every time he saw her. Somehow, he managed to hold himself back. Until now, that is. Sinful had been walking Ditzy home, and she'd asked him inside. It had been her idea, Sinful had not influenced or pressured her; now it was fair game.

Sinful marveled at how her mouth could taste like muffins even after they'd eaten dinner. Not that he minded; if anything, it made it better.

Ditzy sucked on Sinful's lower lip, shattering whatever restraint he'd had left. He held Ditzy against the wall, exploring her body with his hooves. Ditzy's body began to shake with wanting as she felt Sinful's hooves caressing her hips, rubbing her flank, massaging her chest.

Ditzy's breath caught when Sinful reached her wings. Ditzy had never felt anyone touch her wings but herself, and she couldn't believe how good it felt. Sinful moved his hooves carefully through her feathers, stroking her stiff wings gently.

Ditzy's back arched and her wings fluttered involuntarily. Sinful pinned Ditzy's wings to the wall with his hooves and rubbed them into the wall roughly. Ditzy began panting as Sinful ran his tongue along Ditzy's left wing, massaging the right fervently.

Sinful moved faster, grinding his hooves into her right wing hard as he licked the left urgently, soaking it. Ditzy could feel a huge pressure building up in her wings. The faster Sinful moved, the closer it got.

"Sinful!" Ditzy screamed. Her whole body began to spasm violently as she was hit with a powerful orgasm. Ditzy fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, catching her breath.

"Y-your good at th-that." Ditzy said. "Am I?" Sinful asked, "In all honesty, I was half certain that was just a myth."

Ditzy managed to get back to her hooves, and stumbled clumsily across the room. Between her already poor vision and her currently dazed state, walking the ten feet to her bed without falling on her face of bumping into anything was one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do.

With a great deal of effort, Ditzy managed to make it to her bed and climb on top of it. She spread her body out on the bed and crossed her hind legs in a sexy pose. "Why don't you let me return the favor." Ditzy said, trying and succeeding to produce a sensual voice.

Sinful let out a sound that could only be classified as a growl before charging the bed. Sinful climbed onto the bed with Ditzy, and Ditzy spread her legs. Sinful paused, in awe of the sight of Ditzy's pussy, the thrust forward into her.

Ditzy shuttered and bit her lip as Sinful began pumping into her wet folds. Sinful couldn't believe how wet she was, nor did he understand how she could feel so hot. It was too much.

Sinful was a curious soul, and enjoyed exploring new environments. It was this habit that allowed him to find Ditzy's perfect spot. "AH! Right there!" Ditzy screamed. Sinful grinned, knowing he'd hit his mark, and and began thrusting hard at it.

Ditzy wrapped all four legs around Sinful, squeezing hard as she hit her second orgasm. "Sinful!" She screamed as the aftershocks shot through her. Sinful pulled out of Ditzy, firing a load of cum onto her opening.

Sinful collapsed on the bed next to Ditzy. Ditzy had fallen asleep, exhausted. Sinful wrapped his front legs around Ditzy's body and hugged her close, slipping into unconsciousness.

The next several weeks passed by in a haze. Sinful could never seem to completely focus his mind. He stopped thinking about life outside the Rift, at his channel.

Then, one day, Sinful awoke next to Ditzy in a cold sweat, fully lucid. He looked over at his lover, the beautiful walleyed mare. All he could remember from the last few weeks were fuzzy images. He and Ditzy having lunch together after work. He and Ditzy having sex on a cloud. Ditzy crawling under a table and sucking him off in public. Ditzy going ape shit when Sinful bought an English muffin.

He remembered his old life. Would he ever return? Should he ever return? Did he care? Did it matter? Sinful didn't know. He didn't want to leave, he liked it here. Still, he wondered what it was that had spurred his mind.

Just as Sinful thought the question, there was a sound like a candle flickering, and Sinful was met with a vision of hos channel. It was empty, left to rot.

'What's causing this?' Sinful wondered. More flashes came. He saw PMs he'd missed, update deadlines he'd forgotten, reviews left unread. Then, in a moment of clarity, Sinful understood.

It was his channel causing this, alerting him that it was time to get back to work. He wanted so badly to just crawl back into bed, fall asleep, and wake up next to Ditzy in the morning. But he couldn't do that. He had stories to write, and the readers would cry havoc if he didn't.

Sinful looked down at Ditzy, giving her a deep kiss. Ditzy stirred, but did not wake up. Sinful wrote her a note before walking out the door. "Perhaps I'll be allowed to return one day, my love."

Sinful had no idea how long it had been since he'd crossed into this world. And now here he was, leaving, despite wanting nothing more to stay.

Sinful stumbled into hos room, unused to walking on two legs. He shambled across the room to his desk, reaching his laptop. He opened it up, and got back to work.

Sinful looked up, to those he knew were reading. "I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time."


End file.
